


Harbour

by mhairiclare



Category: Black Sails, Maxanor
Genre: F/F, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhairiclare/pseuds/mhairiclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This fan fiction is not strictly true to the events that have taken place in Black Sails)</p><p>The story begins in the early hours of the morning before Max must leave with Vane on his ship as his slave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

Max hadn’t slept. She wanted to savour every moment she could. In a few hours she’d be gone, shipped off with Vane’s crew, her life and love stripped from her. There was no use in worrying and no point in crying. Now was the time to enjoy everything as much as possible. She looked down at her love who was curled up tightly by her thighs. Eleanor looked so beautiful. Her eyes were secured shut with sleep, her lips, so full and pink. Max denied herself from kissing them; she didn’t want to stir her from her slumber. However, she did dare to touch Eleanor’s hair; her soft blonde hair that seemed to shine in the sun and glow when the moon shone its safety to sailors. Max carefully stroked the golden locks. 

“Ma Chérie.” Max whispered. 

The very corners of Eleanor’s lips turned up instantly, she released a slight sigh and pushed her head into Max’s lap.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Max uttered apologetically. 

“How long have you been awake?” Eleanor yawned. 

“Max has not slept, ma chérie. Max has not been tired.” She smoothed her hands over Eleanor’s pale nimble fingers. 

“I don’t believe you.” Even though it was dark Max could still see Eleanor’s teeth shine as she grinned to herself.

“Max would not lie to you.” She closed her eyes and bent down to place her forehead against Eleanor’s nose. She was barely able to smile; their remaining hours spent alone together were nearly over.

Eleanor touched the side of Max’s face and brushed the dark wisps of her hair that clung in front of her bright brown eyes. “I know.” It was all she was able to muster. She kissed Max’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I know.” Max winked.

Eleanor laughed, softly pushing her fist against Max’s bare leg. 

“I love you too.” Max smiled and licked the dryness from her lips and gently pecked Eleanor’s for a moment. When their lips came apart Eleanor’s forehead crinkled. Max noticed and slid her finger along the dented lines in Eleanor’s skin. “Do not worry about Max, Max can look after herself.”

“But, I don-” Eleanor objected. 

Max pushed her lips against Eleanor’s, wiping the words from her mouth. As their lips parted Eleanor gasped, but Max would not let her finish her sentence. 

“Sssh, sh. Let’s not ruin what little time we have left together. There is no point in dwelling on the past, it cannot be fixed. Max has made her bed and Max must lay in it.”

“But Max should not have to fuck in it with dirty fucking pirates!” Eleanor sat straight up, crossed her legs and drove her face into her palms and then repeatedly slammed her face against her now clenched fists. 

“Stop, Eleanor please stop!” Max grabbed Eleanor’s hands and thrusted them away from her face.“Please don’t do this to yourself; it is not your fault.” She leapt onto Eleanor’s lap, clutching onto her lover’s hands. 

“How can you say that? We both know that it is! If I had gotten to you sooner and stopped that vile fucking cunt from ever laying a finger on you then we would have never been in this mess. If I had just agreed to your plans to escape this fucking rock filled with sand and drunks you wouldn’t have to leave me!” Eleanor’s words trembled and she panicked as she felt out of control of her emotions. 

“Ma chérie, you saved me! You came and tore him away and protected me from any further 'arm. It was you and no-one else. I owe you my dignity, my life and my 'art!” Max held Eleanor’s face and spoke each word to her without looking away from her eyes. 

Eleanor’s eyes glistened, glazed with tears that she desperately fought to keep from pouring out. How would it be fair for her to cry when it was Max who has no choice but to live alone in fear, to the fists of men she would no doubt have to face every moment if she did not satisfy them and it was Max who would need to deal with every assault with a smile slapped across her face ‘as it is her job’ and ‘it is their right’. Just thinking of the revolting cunts placing a finger on Max’s skin for even a moment made Eleanor’s stomach turn. 

“I just, I-... I don’t want you to go.” It was no use. Eleanor burst into a fit of uncontrollable tears. She buried her face deep into Max’s shoulder, too ashamed for her lover to even catch a glimpse of her moment of weakness. 

“Hush now, Eleanor.” Max cooed, stroking the back of Eleanor’s neck with such tenderness. “I will be back before you know it.” Max’s empty words dissolved the second they passed through her lips; she knew that they would be no comfort to Eleanor as they simply were not true.

“Please just stay, I’ll keep you safe Max, you know I could. I’ll barricade us in! I’ll... I’ll order my best men... ALL of my men to surround us! They won’t let a single sorry fucking soul come within a mile of us.” Eleanor wiped her eyes on her wrist, stripping away any appearance of sadness from herself. She needed to be strong; she needed to speak with conviction. 

“Ma chérie, I’m not sure a couple of your drunken pirates will be a match for Vane’s crew.” She laughed. “I would never risk your life for Max’s anyway.” 

Max watched as Eleanor’s face fell, her eye’s cast a sunken and defeated glance at the wooden flooring. The room was already much brighter. It wouldn’t be long now till she’d be on The Ranger. Before she could say another word she heard footsteps making their way along the corridor to the bedroom. Both girls looked at each other and then began to get dressed without uttering another word as they heard a single sharp knock at the door.

“Hello, Miss Guthrie?” Mr Scott’s familiar voice echoed through the silence in the now almost fully lit room. 

“Why, Mr Scott, what a pleasant surprise! How may I assist you?” Eleanor raised her voice in an attempt to clasp at her diminishing confidence. 

“Sorry to bother you Ma’am, but Vane has been spotted with his friend Mr Rackham. They seem to be loitering around outside. I believe they want a word with you.” Mr Scott had not been deceived by Eleanor’s brashness, he knew something was wrong; however, he did not question her. Scott had far too much respect for her to ever do such a thing especially this early in the morning. 

“Ah, the great two bastards of Nassau have come for a visit, how splendid!” Eleanor smirked as she made her way to the door, raising her arms in exaggeration as she walked. “Well thank you Mr Scott, I shall go and speak with them.” She opened the door, popping her head out to face her loyal friend. “That will be all.” 

Mr Scott nodded and Eleanor watched as he began to make his way downstairs.

“So...” Eleanor shut the door and turned to Max. “It seems I must leave you to have a polite conversation with your slave drivers. Marvellous.” Eleanor’s attempt at humour had not gone down well and she quickly fixed her gaze to the window which allowed the morning light into the room. She was far too embarrassed about her outburst to look Max in the eyes.

\--- 

“This better be fucking good.” 

Eleanor had taken Rackham by surprise as he leapt forward and dropped his freshly lit cigar onto the grubby floor of the brothel entrance. This of course pleased Eleanor a great deal although she concealed her delight with a stern look which she aimed directly at Vane who seemed to have expected nothing less from his old flame. 

“Oh, for fuck sake, that was my last on... AGHH!” Rackham yelped as Vane elbowed him in the stomach. It would no doubt leave a bruise on his already yellowed and soon to be purpling skin. 

“Miss Guthrie, thank you for your presence.” The Captain curtseyed as he grinned at Eleanor, brandishing his gold plated tooth. “I hope we didn’t disturb anything.” He smirked. 

Eleanor’s blood began to boil as she watched the man’s eyes drift toward the window of Max’s bedroom where moments before she lay with her lover. 

“Quite the opposite in fact.” She interrupted. “However, I did not expect my day to begin with having the joys of spending my time with such fine fucking company as yourselves.” 

Vane chuckled as he pat his accomplice firmly on the back to signal that it was now his turn to speak.

“Ehem.” Rackham cleared him throat. “It seems Miss Guthrie... that... that you have something in your possession that belongs to my Captain here and he would very much like to have it back.” Rackham smiled through his teeth at the woman as he tried desperately not to lose eye contact with her. 

“So you call a person, ‘it’, do you? Are you in the slave trade now Charles? I expected more from you... that was of course before you had allowed Max to be assaulted before your whole crew and took her as your own.” Eleanor fought dearly to not think of the memory of Max trapped on the ground with a look of emptiness and pain in her eyes as she was raped before a crowd of worthless drunks. If it hadn’t been for the presence of Flint and his crew she would of never had gotten Max away from them. 

“Now, now, Eleanor. I deserve what it is rightfully mine. I bought the brothel which means I bought the girls that come with it and it just so happens that one of those little darlings is your little whore who you like to occasionally fuck.”

“Oh shit.” Rackham murmured. What did he tell the Captain? Don’t wind up Eleanor! And what did he just do? Call her lover a fucking whore! 

“YOU FUCKING CUNT!” Eleanor leapt toward Vane without hesitation. 

Vane quickly reached out and grabbed Eleanor’s face and planted a kiss right onto her lips. Eleanor tore away screeching in utter shock and revulsion as she cussed an assault of every vile name she could think of toward him. 

“What, you don’t want me? Things seemed to have changed quite rapidly! It was only a few nights ago that YOU had come to lie with ME in MY bed.” Vane brushed his long hair back with his fingers, showing the full extent of content he had with destroying Eleanor. It was written all over his smug, sun burnt face. 

“You disgusting fucking cunt!” Eleanor stood a metre back, wary that he may try to kiss her again.

“I have been more than fair with you Eleanor! I have let you sit up in that room for days with your whore and I have let you fuck her without disruption. But alas, your time together is over and she must come with me immediately to The Ranger. My crew grow hungry!” Vane cackled as he watched as Eleanor’s face crumpled in terror. 

“Pl- You can’t take her.” Eleanor’s bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

“You have had your chance Eleanor... I loved you once. But you betrayed me. You no longer have my pity.” Vane spat onto the ground at her quivering feet. “Now run along and fetch your whore. Well... it’s my whore now.”

(End of Chapter I)


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This fan fiction is not strictly true to the events that have taken place in Black Sails)
> 
> Eleanor begins to hatch a plan to escape with Max...

“We need to leave right the fuck now!” Eleanor screamed. 

“What is going on, what did Vane want?” Max watched as Eleanor slammed the door behind her and began to frantically shove her belongings together into a bag.

“He means to take you right now. I won’t let him Max, I can’t lose you.” Eleanor didn’t look up, she couldn’t. 

“Please Eleanor. Stop for a moment.” Max laid her hand over Eleanor’s. “Where are we supposed to go? Vane 'as every ship under 'is control, he 'as eyes everywhere, and you know that.” Max spoke calmly. 

“I still have allies on this island, we’ll find help, but for now I have no time to argue with you Max. We are going right now and that is that. We have no choice!” Eleanor’s voice cracked in distress. 

Max paused for a moment and she looked at her love.

“I’m not coming with you, Ma chérie.” She inhaled.

Eleanor stopped. 

“W-what?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I’m sorry. I will not risk your life for Max’s. Max is not worth it.” She exhaled. 

“How can you say that? I love you Max. I really fucking love you! Vane waits for me to willingly hand you over to him and his crew for you to be abused every day. How can I allow that to happen? I won’t do it. I can’t!” Tears began to stream down Eleanor’s face but for once she did not care if Max seen. She needed Max to know how much she cared about her and that she would do anything for her. 

“You must take me to 'im. But first...” Max gently wiped Eleanor’s face; stroking away her tears and the trails they had left behind on her cheeks.  
Eleanor sniffed making an uncontrollable stuttered gasp for air as she continued to cry.

“Do not cry for me, Ma chérie.” Max smiled. 

“Please Max. Don’t make me do this.” She pleaded.

“Max would not have it any other way.” Max leaned forward and kissed Eleanor’s soft lips. “'owever, I’m sure Vane wouldn’t mind if we made 'im wait... just for a little while.” Max laughed.

Eleanor’s eyes grew wider as she looked at Max, her breathing slowed down and her tears stopped flowing. She understood that this may be their last time together.

“Fuck it.” She pushed Max down onto the bed. 

“Come to Max.” She whispered as she landed against the mattress. 

Eleanor obliged instantly and laid her body on top of hers, she fit perfectly above her, their bodies became intertwined. Her breathing was hurried as she crashed against Max’s lips, hungry for the familiar taste she constantly craved. Eleanor wrapped both hands around the back of Max’s neck as she caressed her lips and cheeks with brash kisses. 

“I love you so fucking much.” Eleanor blurted as she lifted her head to kiss Max’s forehead.

“And Max loves you.” Max’s teeth seemed to glisten as she spoke. “But now is not the time for conversation Mon chérie. Now I want you to fuck me.” 

Max’s devilish smile exuded lust and confidence that caused such a stir in Eleanor that she just could not resist. She trailed her hand beneath Max’s dressing gown and began to rub her inner thighs, teasing her of what was to come... 

\---

Vane was seated at the brothel bar with two whores at either side of him as they whispered obscenities into his ears. He was in a sombre mood which any man could not have understood if they had witnessed the Captain in such a ‘lucky’ position but Vane’s mind was simply somewhere else and neither drink nor whores would uplift him from it. Vane looked to the corner of the brothel bar for a moment to see Mr Scott tied down to a chair; this did not please him even though he had been the one to order it to be done. Eleanor would not be happy. 

“Um, excuse me Captain, but it seems that we have visitors.” Rackham tapped the Captain’s shoulder, interrupting his wandering thoughts, he directed the Captain with his eyes to the two women making their way down the brothel staircase hand in hand. 

“At last! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show your face. I was just about to send my men up there to drag you both out of bed; perhaps they would have even of joined you!” Vane swung around to face them on his stool, his mood had brightened up instantly which was met with a dozen or so men cheering, thrusting their pints into the air as he spoke. 

Eleanor had never looked so sheepish before. She tightened her grip around Max’s increasingly sweaty palm. She knew that Max must be terrified, she was certain that the man who had raped her would be in the room but she was far too scared to have a look around. 

“I will give you however much you want for her, Vane.” Eleanor spoke as loudly as she could, putting a swift end to the chanting and jeering from the crowd of drunken pirates. “Money is not an issue.” 

Max firmly squeezed Eleanor’s hand as they stood together at the bottom of the staircase. 

“You hear that lads? Money is not an issue for the lady!” Vane snorted and the pirates began to snigger and cackle. “Well, you know what? It’s an issue for me and I don’t want it! I don’t care how much you offer, she is mine.” Arrogance was teaming from every word he spoke. “Now fucking hand her over to me right now or I’ll order my crew to rape her and then slit her throat before your very eyes. How does that sound, eh?” Vane spat. 

The pirates began to bash their pints against the wooden tables and stomp their feet, all the while hooting and screeching to show their great interest towards the Captains suggestion. They thirsted for blood. 

“Enough of this Charles!” Eleanor screamed. “Do not be so foolish. I will give you enough money for you, and your God forsaken crew, that you won’t need to set foot off of this island for months!” 

The pirates began to slowly stop stomping and chanting as they took her offer into consideration, discussing between one another about how many blow jobs they could buy with such a hefty amount. Some of course were too drunk to know what she was even saying and blissfully continued to bang their pints off of the now incredibly dented tables. 

Vane burrowed his brows, took a deep sigh and...

“No deal! Get her lads!” Vane flung his arm out, pointing to the cowering brunette that was clinging onto Eleanor for dear life. Ten or so of Vane’s crew pounced toward Max immediately and slammed each other and their whores out of their way as they advanced to her, whilst some drew out their cutlasses. 

“Eleanor!” Max screeched and she wrapped her arms so tightly around her lover that it would need to take more than three men to tear her away. 

A large, one eyed pirate reached the women first and tugged at Max’s hair so hard that it forced her neck to bend back causing her to cry out in pain. 

“Get the fuck off of her!” Eleanor responded by drawing her dagger out and instantly jammed it straight into the man’s side, twisting it right round which released a loud yelp from his mouth and he fell back to the ground cursing. “If any more of you lousy fuckers lay a finger on her you will all be met with the same fate!” Eleanor began to slowly lead Max back up the steps, pointing her dagger out to the looming men. 

This only stirred the pirates on even more and they laughed, taunting the two shaking women as they surrounded them both at the bottom of the steps. 

“Well, what are you waiting for you stupid cunts? Get her!” Vane exclaimed, slamming his pint off of the bar table impatiently. 

The pirates attacked simultaneously. Three men grabbed Max by the legs, dragging her off of Eleanor and two others pushed by and grabbed Eleanor from behind, choking her as they did so. 

“No, please! Don’t hurt my Max! Oh my god, don’t take her away from me, I beg of you!” Eleanor spluttered, barely able to yell out her pleas. She reached her hands out to Max, but the distance between their finger tips began to become increasingly wider. 

“Ma chérie, don’t worry about Max, I’m going to be oka-” 

Max was cut off abruptly as the one eyed pirate staggered over to her and struck her across the face with an empty glass and he then threw an almighty punch straight into the pit of her stomach with his clenched fist; littered with heavy rings. 

“You bastard, you’ll fucking pay for that! Max, talk to me, baby please!” Eleanor cried and she struggled against the unyielding grip that the men held her by as she tried to bite, kick and scratch her way off of them and into the arms of Max. 

In a split second the brothel became uncontrollably rowdy as the seated drunks chanted for the women’s deaths. However, soon they began to bicker amongst themselves, throwing punches at one another and ultimately landing face first onto the grubby ground knocked out. Another pirate grabbed a pint and smacked it across the back of Max’s head and then began to slowly un-button his trousers, taking particular satisfaction in knowing that Eleanor could see him do so and that she knew that there was nothing she could do about it except watch. 

Eleanor’s heart sank. It was the man who had raped her. 

“Charles! Make him stop!” Eleanor shrieked. “I’ll do anything, please!” Eleanor could not bear to tear her eyes away from her unconscious lover but she threw him a distraught look.

Vane stood up instantaneously and sprinted through the unfolding chaos to Max, pushing the half naked man aside to the floor. 

“Anything?” Vane stared at Eleanor. 

“Yes! Christ Charles, I’ll do anything you ask, just don’t let him touch her!” Eleanor’s blatant desperation only wound the pirates up into a further frenzy and they began to throw their pint glasses senselessly around the room. The sounds of them crashing against the hard floor made Eleanor twitch and she prayed that they would not hit Max. 

“Okay then.” The Captain paused. “I want you.” 

“Deal!” 

(End of Chapter II)


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This fan fiction is not strictly true to the events that have taken place in Black Sails)
> 
> Max wakes up to find herself alone and trapped in an unfamiliar room...

“Wh-where am I?” Max spluttered. A sharp pain shot across the back and front of her head. Her vision was not clear; all she could make out was that it was dark and that she could feel herself moving. Where was Eleanor and what had happened after she got hit by the bottle? She tried to get onto her knees when she felt the weight of heavy iron wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles. She was so confused and screamed out for help. “ELEANOR!” 

“Max! Baby, are you okay?” Eleanor cried out instantly.

Max’s heart leapt. She was not alone after all. 

“Ma Chérie!” Max’s eyes filled with tears. “I am fine but my head ‘urts. Where are we?” Max searched for Eleanor through the pool of black but her eye sight had not yet grown accustom to the dark, damp conditions.

“Oh my god, I thought you were fucking dead!” Eleanor’s voice cracked. “We are on The Ranger. Vane took us both the fucking cunt. I begged him to just take me in your place. I’m... I’m so sorry Max. I could have tried harder.” Eleanor burst into tears.

“Do not cry, ‘ush now, Max would not have wanted to leave you alone with them.” Max cooed and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. “Why is it I cannot see you Ma Cherie, where are you?” She gulped. If she kept talking the more likely it was that she would be too pre-occupied to cry. 

“I’m in the cell opposite you. He would not let us be together.” Eleanor could not bear to speak his name anymore; the taste of revulsion filled her mouth as she did so. 

“It does not matter; as long as you are 'ere with me everything will be okay.” Max spoke. 

“I desperately want to hold you Max. To touch your skin even if it was for just a moment.” Eleanor wouldn’t usually expose her lust for Max so blatantly and verbally but she could not help herself from blurting it out. For two days she had thought Max dead and now, by a miracle she had come back to her, but at a price, she could not hold her. 

“I love you Eleanor. All I want is to have you beside me, to be in your arms.” Max replied to what she assumed to be Eleanor’s figure across the room from her. All she could see was a dark outline; her vision was just beginning to slowly focus on its new surroundings. 

Eleanor took a deep breath, clinging onto the rusty bars that stood between her and her love. 

“Are you able to move?” She asked. 

“Non, I am chained to the wall.” 

“That fucker!” She swore. “He has done that deliberately to piss me off!” Eleanor slammed her palms against the bars, making them rattle as she did so. 

Max smiled, it was good to hear Eleanor swearing. 

“How long ‘ave we bee-” Max stopped as she heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. A door swung open, hitting at the wall behind it with an almighty bang. The sound made both Max and Eleanor flinch. The room became flooded with light and Max closed her eyes. 

“Well, well. It seems you have decided to join us on our venture after all my sweet whore.” The harsh familiarity of the treacherous voice sent shivers down Max’s back. She did not need to open her eyes to know who was addressing her with such vulgarity. 

Eleanor held her tongue as she knew she was in no position to anger him. He was the one who had the power over Max and he could be the only one to set her free.

“It seems so.” Max had attempted to speak with authority but all that came out was a shaky rasp. 

Vane snorted. 

“I hope your head is okay?” His fake sympathy positively fucked off Eleanor; which is of course why he had said it but nevertheless, Eleanor continued to stay quiet.

“Oui.” Max responded. 

“Great! That means you can get to work straight away. My crew are in desperate need to release some energy. They’ve been cooped up on deck for the past few days you see and we haven’t even caught a whiff of the Urca de Lima.” Vane grinned as he looked to Eleanor whose face was stricken with terror. “Oh, but don’t worry my dear Eleanor... I have plans for you too.”

\---

A grubby, decrepit man staggered through Max’s cage, he hobbled towards her with a key locked tight in his wrinkly hand. 

“This looks tae be yer lucky day, m’dear! You get to spend some time with oor Tam Skinner. He’s a big strappin’ lad, aw the ladies go mad fur him when we hit port.” 

The man shoved the key into the iron grips around Max’s heavily bruised wrists.

“He’s also insisted that ye be taken to his bunk. He doesny lik seeing a wuman lik yerself be chained up. Not when he’s tae be daein his business with ‘em.” 

The cuffs around her ankles clicked open and the man stood up. 

“A dinnae abide by it either mind. A personally think its digustin’ they way they are treatin’ two ladies this way.” The man offered a toothless smile and placed his shaky hand out for Max to hold onto.

“You would be the first, monsieur.” Max clasped onto his hand and she stood up, stretching her legs and back for the first time in days. She looked over to Eleanor, who was fast asleep against the metal bars. Her chest calmly fell up and down as she breathed. She looked so peaceful, her lips had fallen into a pout and her hair, though a little greasy, looked beautiful. It had been the first time she had slept in god knows how long. Hopefully she would be back before she woke and she could pretend that nothing happened and that she too had also just been asleep the whole time. “Au revoir Eleanor.” She mouthed.

The man led Max out of the cage and through the heavy door and out onto the ships deck. The sun overwhelmed her as soon as she stepped foot outside of her holding. She had to close her eyes or she feared it might blind her. The automatic warmth on her skin was a small comfort though. It was good to get out of her prison even if it was for such an awful reason. 

“Come this way pet.” The man tugged on Max’s ripped sleeve.

“What is your name?” She enquired as she followed behind the elderly gentleman. 

“Tha’ name’s Wully Johnson, m’am.” He puffed his chest out and saluted her. “A used tae be in tha’ Navy y’know.”

“Un home de grand honneur.” Max smiled. “You have done great deeds for your country William.”

“Oui, oui!” He cackled. “Looks like that is us ‘ere.” He had stopped before a hatch on the ship’s deck. “Down you go ma lovey and if yer huvvin’ any bother fae any of the boys just you tell Wully and I’ll sort it oot fer ye.” The man smiled to himself and wandered off humming a tune as he went.

(End of Chapter III)


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This fan fiction is not strictly true to the events that have taken place in Black Sails)
> 
> Max has went down the hatch to meet the 'famous' Tom Skinner, but who is he really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter, enjoy!

“Monsieur Skinner?” Max called as she crawled down through the hatch. 

“He’s down there love.” Mumbled a sleepy pirate, whom lay curled up in his bunk and wearily lifted his hand up to point. 

“Ah, merci.” Max crept past and glanced at him with a broad smile. Around her were numerous men fast asleep, snoring in their bunks and others, she regretted to notice, wide awake and ‘playing’ with themselves. Max quickly drew her eyes away from them in embarrassment and revulsion, men were so crude. 

“You must be Max?” A pleasant Englishman’s accent disrupted Max’s thoughts as she squeezed along the narrow corridor. 

“Oui, I am Max.” She turned to face whoever had addressed her. She stared as she was taken aback by the man who sat confidently before her. He was completely different to anyone she had ever set eyes on. He was unlike any man from Nassau that was for sure. His body wore no scars and his skin had been blessed by the sun’s warmth which covered his inconceivably toned physique which was littered with incredibly intricate tattoos over his arms. His plump lips were surrounded by light brown stubble which complimented his curly dirty blonde hair. She finally spoke. “Are you Tom?” 

“Oui, I am Tom.” He grinned, bearing his immaculate straight, bright teeth. 

Max forced an obnoxious attempt at laughter. She found that it did not come as naturally to her to fake it as it once did ever since she had met Eleanor. However, if she stroked his ego he would surely be far kinder to her? 

“Do I amuse you Max?” He questioned, raising his eyebrow. 

“Oui, you do.” She giggled. It made her skin crawl to act in such a manner. 

“You don’t need to pretend with me Max. I just want to fuck.” Tom grinned and he patted the space beside him on his bunk. 

“Well, Mon Cher... it seems that I am the woman for you.” She declined his offer to sit beside him and instead she leapt onto his lap and immediately cuddled her arm around the back of his neck. 

“It seems so.” He smiled and began to slip off his shirt which further exposed the body that apparently so many women adored. 

Max smirked, she knew that if Eleanor where here she would have rolled her eyes. Max bent down to slowly begin to trail kisses along his ripped torso. The taste of absolute repugnance slapped her lips each time she went to press against his skin. How could she bear to spend another moment touching this man when all she wanted was to have Eleanor in her arms? She tried to pretend that it was Eleanor’s skin she was kissing but it did not ease the overwhelming disgust she felt rising throughout her body. 

“You don’t need to do that you know?” Tom whispered into Max’s ear. 

“What?” Max raised her head up to face him in alarm. She had done this many times to her ‘clients’ and not once had she ever received a complaint. She prayed that he would not hit her for the displeasure she had caused him. 

“I’m enjoying this as much as you are, my darling.” He uttered. “I am only in need of your, well... services for a little bit of a reputation boost.” Tom winked. 

“What are you talking about?” Max lowered her voice.

“Let’s just say, you and I are on very similar boats.” His eyes flickered to the pirate opposite him to check that he was still sleeping. “If you catch my drift?” He looked back to Max whose face was filled with confusion. 

“Monsieur, I don’t ‘ave a fucking clue what you are talking about.” She quietly scoffed. 

Tom buried his face deep into the side of Max’s dark long hair to muffle his words as he spoke into her ear and whispered. “I don’t like women.” 

“Oh!” She blurted out. Tom rammed his finger against her lips. “Oh.” She mumbled and it sent Tom’s body to shake in an uncontrollable infectious eruption of laughter. Max had never had to deal with anything like this before and she had no idea how to take it. Tom could tell and it sent him into further hysterics as his forehead creased and lines of laughter dented into the corners of his gloriously handsome face. 

“You know, I have never told anyone this before. It is quite an achievement.” He swept the sweat from his clammy temple as he continued to snigger. “Well, apart from the men I have slept with that is.” He spoke softly, calming himself from his moment of blissful amusement and released his finger from her mouth. “But, I’m afraid we are going to have to do something. The crew may suspect foul play if we don’t. I am truly sorry about this Max. I really am.” He furrowed his brow and began to unfasten his belt buckle. He was no longer smiling. 

“Non!” Max slapped her hand over his. “We can just preten-”

“RIGHT YOU LAZY FUCKIN’ SODS, GET YER ARSES ON DECK!” A tremendously loud sharp voice pierced through the bunks which sent men falling from their hammocks and landing onto the harsh floor boards, forcing them to awake. “GET A FUCKIN’ MOVE ON!”

“There is a God after all.” Tom chuckled, grabbed his shirt and threw the loose fitted garment on over his head. He clicked his belt tight shut and looked up to his bewildered companion. “Now, let’s get you back to Miss Guthrie, shall we?”

\---

“Ma Chérie.” 

“Max?!” Eleanor gasped as the familiar voice immediately shook her from her sleep. “How did you get in here?”

“It does not matter.” The brunette rushed towards Eleanor. The days they had spent separated had made being denied one another’s warmth unbearable. Max could no longer stand to stray from Eleanor’s touch especially now when she was just in reach. 

“Oh god.” Eleanor muttered as she extended her arms out as Max came crashing into them. Their bodies instantly collided and their breathing hurried. She tightly wrapped her arms around Max’s panting body and clung to her. Eleanor felt Max's heart pound against her own shivering chest. 

“Don’t let me go.” Max whispered as she firmly enclosed her arms and legs around Eleanor. 

“Never.” Eleanor gently kissed her cheek and slowly brushed her fingers through Max's dark hair. “I thought I would never be able to ever touch you like this again.” She smiled; enjoying the comforting heat Max’s body gave her as she twirled the brown ringlets around her fingertips. "I wish to sit like this with you forever." 

Max beamed and rested her head on Eleanor’s shoulder. She was exhausted and so she closed her eyes and simply listened to Eleanor's chest rise and fall as she breathed. How had she ever lived without Eleanor? 

"However... you must leave." Eleanor begrudgingly mumbled. "Vane will punish you if he finds us together." She could not risk to have Max beaten, even if it meant her moment of luxury was to be over. 

"I don't care. He will 'ave to drag me from you." Max grasped onto Eleanor even tighter than before. Eleanor couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't want you to leave but we have no choice, you must understand." Eleanor gently lifted Max's face by the chin and looked into her dark bright eyes. "I will not lose you. Not again." Eleanor's voice cracked and her eyes drifted from Max's face. 

"You believe that he 'as taken us from our 'ome, but now is it you who must understand. Eleanor, you are my 'ome. I do not care for Vane. I am no longer scared of what he might do to me." It was now Max who took a hold of Eleanor's face. "But I do care for what he will do to you. Even if 'e does still love you, I cannot be sure that 'e will not 'urt you." Max slowly released her grip from Eleanor and stood up. "And so, I will go to my chains."

Eleanor clasped onto Max's hands and pulled herself up. As soon as she was onto her feet she pushed Max against the metal bars and pressed her lips firmly against Max's. Eleanor grasped onto the back of Max's neck with one hand and the other began to stroke down Max's increasingly shaky body. 

Max grabbed Eleanor's teasing hand and placed it straight onto her inner thigh and tore off Eleanor's ragged dress. 

"Someone's in a hurry." Eleanor laughed, but only for a moment as Max crashed her lips against Eleanor's in hunger and Eleanor slowly stroked her lover's bare thigh. She could feel the wetness as she slid her hand higher up Max's thigh. 

Her touch was excruciatingly light and it made Max curse in French as she begged for Eleanor to hurry. However, Max did not need to wait for long as Eleanor began to gently rub at her clit with her thumb, making Max squirm with every touch. 

"Ma Chérie." Max gasped uncontrollably as Eleanor stuck one finger into her. "Mon Dieu!" She cried out and her body shook as she thrusted her hips upwards.

"Sshh." Eleanor giggled into Max's ear. "We don't want to be interrupted." She smiled wickedly to her trembling partner. 

Max nodded her head and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. 

Eleanor grinned and teasingly placed another finger trailing around Max's throbbing clit. "Does Max want another?"

"Oui, oui!" Max could barely suppress her cries and bit down onto Eleanor's shoulder.

"What was that?" Eleanor taunted.

"Max wants another, please! Oui, please!" She exclaimed, she dragged her hands to Eleanor's back and tug her nails into Eleanor's bare flesh. 

"Oh, okay. If that is what Max wants." Eleanor forced another finger inside of Max, relieving a loud moan of pleasure for her lover. Eleanor smugly began to rhythmically push both fingers inside of Max further, curling her finger tips as she did so and all the while continuing to rub her clit with her free thumb. 

"Don't stop." Max howled.

Eleanor quickened her pace and pushed Max even harder against the rusty poles. Both women's breathing were heavy and they panted between rough kisses. They were so focused on one another that they had not realised how light the cells had suddenly become and that is when a deep voice echoed through the room. 

"Can I join?" 

Both women froze. 

"Oh shit." Eleanor whispered. 

"Well?" Vane slowly began to unbutton his trousers...

(End of Chapter IV)


End file.
